bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Perditus
Perditus is a Cealian and the former pilot Glatorian who fought for the Fire Tribe. Biography Early Life On Spherus Magna, Perditus lived with the rest of the Fire Tribe under the Element Lord of Fire. Perditus fought in the Core War in the service of the Fire Tribe. During the war, Perditus used his military rank to gain access to a trove of technology left behind by the Great Beings. He developed the Thornatus V9 from designs found there, and used it as his personal chariot. When the Shattering occurred, ending the war, Perditus was in the desert region of the planet which formed a separate planet called Bara Magna. After the event, he joined the Fire Tribe in the newly developing social system on Bara Magna. Glatorian Career Upon becoming a Glatorian, Perditus emerged from being an unrecognized fighter, and became the Second Glatorian for the Fire Tribe. He later stepped down from the position, in order to embrace vehicle combat. He became a champion pilot, eventually winning the Great Tournament vehicle division. In the second-to-last Great Tournament, Perditus lost to the Kaxium, but has since practiced maneuvering and counter-attacks. Raanu, after exiling Malum, approached Perditus and asked him to become the Second Glatorian again. Perditus refused the offer, in order to maintain his role as a vehicle pilot. War with the Skrall Along with the other Glatorian of Bara Magna, Perditus traveled to Atero in order to take part in the most recent Great Tournament. During the first round of the competition, the Skrall invaded the arena, killing Agori and Glatorian. Perditus managed to escape the onslaught, and returned to Vulcanus. Perditus, piloting his Thornatus V9, played a pivotal role in defending Vulcanus against a Skrall advance following their declaration of war on the other tribes of Bara Magna. Perditus later joined the fight against the Skrall in Roxtus. After the villages united, he joined the new Agori Mega-Village's defense force under the leadership of Ackar. He was later evacuated from the Mega-Village with the other inhabitants. Battle of Bara Magna When Mata Nui gained control of the robot that comprised the Mega-Village, and started to combat the invading Teridax, Perditus and the other Glatorian and Agori attempted to assist and distracted Teridax by charging at him. However, they were blasted away by him when he noticed their efforts. Soon after, a battalion of Rahkshi emerged from the body of Teridax and attacked the Glatorian. Due to aid from Tahu and the Golden Armor, the Rahkshi were defeated. Mata Nui was also able to dispatch Teridax and carry out his mission of reuniting Bara Magna with its moons, reforming Spherus Magna, on which Perditus now lives, along with the other former Bara Magna residents. Abilities and Traits Perditus is incredibly focused on his occupation, foregoing friendship and all other things due to his dedication. Because of this, he takes little pride in defeating an opponent, viewing it as a necessity of the job. Vehicle When fighting in the arena, Perditus drives the Thornatus V9. The vehicle is armed with four force blasters and a Thornax Launcher for offensive power. BIONICLE.com Stats: Appearances *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) *''2009 Vehicle Promo Animation'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Spherus Magna Category:Bara Magna Category:Cealians Category:Glatorian Category:Fire Tribe